Play It By Heart
by enunciiate
Summary: Dan and Blair star in a play. Chuck realizes that Carter was behind his fruitless search for the mysterious nanny. Will he finally get his act together and say those three words to Blair? Post 2x17. Rated M for some swearing and sexual content. R&R!


**A/N:** This is my first one-shot. I honestly don't know if this is too long for a one-shot, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I seriously prefer multi-chaptered stories. I found it so difficult to write this, so please excuse me if it sucks. I wrote this in a few hours time. This one goes out to all the amazing people on the Jack and Blair secret revealed thread on GossipGirlInsider. You know who you are!

**Play It By Heart**

* * *

_**Good morning, Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here. Looks like Chuck Bass has finally decided to grace us with his presence again. A source tells me that Carter Baizen was behind his fruitless search for the mysterious nanny. I guess curiosity really does kill the Bass. I wonder what Blair Waldorf thinks about all of this. My guess? She's too busy rehearsing her lines with Lonely Boy to even bat an eyelash in his direction. It's better to have loved and lost, right C? You know you love me.**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl**_

Chuck groaned at the latest text message from Gossip Girl. He had felt so _stupid _once Carter had revealed that _he_ was the mastermind behind all of this mysterious nanny business. Carter had planned it all along. His attention would be off of Blair and then Carter would be able to make his move on her. Lucky for him, Blair was one step ahead of Carter and had sent Carter along his way without so much as a glance in his direction. Chuck had been grateful for that. Even the slightest _notion_ of Carter and Blair was enough to turn his stomach inside out. He had to convince Blair to take him back. He was nothing without her. He missed her already and it had truthfully only been a few days since the moment she had said she was done with him. He desperately needed a plan – one that would sweep her off her feet.

* * *

"And those are the words of a gentleman. From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize that you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry."

A silence fell on stage as Dan and Blair leaned in towards each other.

"Forgive me, madam, for taking up so much of your time."

A hearty applause rang out in the room.

"That was excellent Mr. Humphrey! You make a fine Mr. Darcy!" the play director exclaimed.

Blair rolled her eyes. She would have _never_ auditioned for the role of Elizabeth Bennett if she had known that Dan would have landed the role of Mr. Darcy. The play director then turned towards Blair, holding a more serious expression upon his face.

"Miss Waldorf, I want you to try and put more _emotion_ into what you are saying this time. You really need to _submerge_ yourself into the mind of Elizabeth Bennett! I know you can do so much better. Let's take it from the top!"

Blair glowered at him. He had been saying that for the last few hundred times they had run through this scene. Dan could sense that Blair was ready to pounce on the play director. The last thing he needed was for their rehearsal to run overtime. He was supposed to meet up with Rachel at her apartment right after.

"How about we call it day?" Dan suggested. "With all due respect, we are fairly tired and..."

"I suppose that would be alright," Mr. Calloway replied, cutting him off. "However, the first performance _is_ tomorrow night, so we _will_ have to arrange one last rehearsal in the morning."

Dan nodded and began to gather his things as did Mr. Calloway. Blair simply attended to her vibrating phone. Gossip Girl was on a roll today. She blamed her earlier post this morning for her poor performance just now. She had immersed herself in the play in order to forget that motherchucker and all he had to do was make his presence known for all her hard work to disintegrate before her eyes. It was then that Blair found the inspiration to put more emotion into that one line Mr. Calloway thought she couldn't grasp. She repossessed her position at the center of the stage and bit out each word to no one in particular, envisioning that Chuck Basstard before her.

"And those are the words of a gentleman. From the first moment I met you, your _arrogance_ and conceit, your _selfish_ disdain for the feelings of others made me realize that you were the _last_ man in the world I could _ever_ be prevailed upon to marry."

Blair's breathing weighed in on her as she felt tiny sobs slowly rising her throat. She swallowed hard begging for them to subside. She had shed enough tears over him. She still loved him, but eventually it would all fade away. How long would she need to wait for time to mend her broken heart?

Chuck stood there in the shadows watching her. He knew she was broken because of him. He wanted desperately to run out to her and hold her in order to tell her that everything would be alright – that it was alright to love him because he loved her too, but he had a plan and he was going to stick with it. Tomorrow night, he would show Blair Waldorf who her Mr. Darcy _really_ was.

Blair stood there still unable to move. For some reason, the vibe in the room had changed drastically. It was almost as if she could feel his presence. Applause rang out at the back of the theater. Blair forced herself to mask a tiny smile. She was right! He was here! Her heart soared at the possibility, although she would never admit it and she quickly scanned the theater for his handsome face. Much to her dismay, she only found Mr. Calloway standing at the back of the theater.

"Miss Waldorf, that was amazing! I knew you could do it! I'm glad I left my jacket here and decided to come back for it. If you perform like that tomorrow, this play will be an inevitable success!" he proclaimed, his face beaming with pride.

Blair could only nod in response. "Thanks, Mr. Calloway. I think I finally found my inspiration," she replied, an evident hint of disappointment and sadness in her already quivering voice.

With that, she grabbed her purse and left the stage as a single tear coursed down her delicate cheeks. She had been so _sure_ that he was watching her.

* * *

It was the afternoon before the play and Chuck had called on Nate to fill him in on his plan to win Blair back and this time it would be for good. To his disappointment and slight anger, Nate was not as supportive of the situation as he hoped he would be.

"You really _are_ in love with Blair, man. This plan is _so_ out of character for you." Nate said, laughing all the while.

Chuck glared at his best friend. Nate tried to keep a serious face, but to no avail. He burst out laughing again.

"I'm sorry, man. It's just...you plan to interrupt the play to profess your undying love for her? Are you _on_ something right now? You can't even confess your love to _her_, let alone in front of an entire audience. We wouldn't want you to choke or something."

Chuck's eyes grew even darker still as he continued to glower at Nate. Nate barely even noticed as he continued to tease Chuck about his master plan. Chuck got up from the couch and loosened his tie, throwing it down on the floor to vent his frustration. Nate realized he was really being quite unsupportive about all this and was quick to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Chuck. It's just...do you think this will _really_ work?" Nate asked, his eyebrows raised.

Chuck shrugged. "Is it too over the top?"

"Why don't you just tell her you love her _after_ the play with flowers or something? I mean, that way you can eliminate the too-many-eyes-on-you factor and the possibility of her killing you for ruining the play, right?" Nate reasoned, hoping Chuck would take his suggestion.

Confessing his love for Blair in front of everyone they knew really _was_ a bit overboard. Chuck thought over Nate's suggestion and realized he was probably right. Why take both those risks when he could still get the message across after the play? This being in love stuff was driving him mad. Life was so much simpler when he had lived on booze and random women and yet he wanted nothing more than to confess his love for Blair at that very moment.

"So, what do you think?" Nate asked, again.

"You're probably right, Nathaniel. I'm not bringing flowers though. I got her this," Chuck informed him, throwing a velvet box in Nate's direction.

Nate carefully opened the box and lifted the necklace gingerly in his hands. He read the inscription and burst out laughing, earning another death glare from Chuck.

"Oh man, Bass. Have you got it bad!"

Nate returned the necklace to the velvet case as Chuck took a large swig of his scotch. He would need plenty more of where this came from before the afternoon was over. He would stake his life on it.

* * *

Blair was delivering her lines without a hitch and the audience was completely taken by her. Chuck was shaking, hardly paying attention to his surroundings. He could only see her radiating on stage and it was enough to make him want to abandon his plan. She was too good for him. He really didn't deserve a girl like Blair Waldorf. He cursed inwardly to himself. So, _this_ was where the whole being in love thing had taken him. It was completely fucking him over. He was always composed and in control. He was Chuck Bass for crying out loud, so why did she have this effect on him? He took a deep breath. The play would be over soon enough and he would finally make his sentiments known.

Blair took a step towards Dan. She could see Chuck sitting in the third row in the corner of her eye. At least she didn't need to envision him this time around.

"And those are the words of a gentleman. From the first moment I met you, your _arrogance_ and conceit, your _selfish_ disdain for the feelings of others made me realize that you were the _last_ man in the world I could _ever_ be prevailed upon to marry."

Blair and Dan leaned into towards each other as Dan prepared himself for his next line. Chuck could only gape at the scene before him. Were they going to kiss? Why the _hell_ would they need to kiss in this play? Chuck subconsciously gripped the armrests on either side of his seat as they leaned closer and closer towards each other. Like _hell_ he was going to let Dan Humphrey kiss _his_ woman! Screw Nathaniel! He was reverting to plan A!

Before he could stop himself, he stood up and shouted, "Wait!"

He clamped his mouth shut at the sound of his own voice, instantly regretting what he had just done. The entire audience geared their attention towards him. Nate looked completely mortified, but Chuck could only feel Blair's quizzical gaze upon him. She looked slightly angered by his disruption. Maybe he could improvise and get himself out of this mess. What was Humphrey's next line supposed to be? He had heard them rehearse this scene only yesterday. Think, Bass! Think.

Then, it came to him. "Forgive me, madam, for taking uh...up so much of your time, but I uh...think you're...uh...really radiant?" he drug out.

That sounded completely off to him, but it _could_ have been something Mr. Darcy would say. Blair gave him an incredulous look. What was he _doing_? If he messed this up for her, she would strangle him with her bare hands! She stole a glance at Dan, who merely returned her look of confusion and slight anger. Chuck took a deep breath and walked out of the theater. Nate was right. He did choke. Mr. Calloway signaled for Dan to continue as Chuck made his exit. Dan did as he was told and the audience eventually forgot about Chuck's outburst. Blair, however, could still hear his voice ringing in her ears. She would have to confront him about this after the play.

* * *

Blair beamed as she made her way up to her room. The play had been such a success that the theater director had asked that they perform every night for the next week. She had received plenty of flowers as well though none of them had been from Chuck – not that she was expecting something from him of course. She took out her phone to call Chuck only to find him sitting and waiting for her on her bed. He had some explaining to do.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here Bass and what the _hell_ was that at the play? Were you _trying_ to ruin my performance?" she snapped, her tone a little harsher than she had intended.

Chuck couldn't help but smirk at her raging questions. She looked particularly hot when she was mad at him. The death glare Blair gave him in response, however, reinstated his intended purpose in his mind. He cleared his throat.

"Blair, I'm...sorry I ruined your performance...I just..." he trailed off, trying hard to release his emotions.

Blair's face softened as she realized that Chuck was trying to say something important and took a seat next to him on the bed, waiting for him to continue.

"You just what, Chuck?" she asked, prodding him on.

"I panicked alright? I thought...you and Dan...were..."

Blair suddenly let out a giggle. She knew why Chuck had done what he did _now_. He was jealous! Her heart began to flutter at her discovery.

"You were jealous of me and Dan, weren't you?"

Chuck refused to look at her and suddenly found the floor to be quite interesting.

"I was not..." he retorted.

That was such a pathetic comeback. He _knew_ this was a bad idea. Suddenly, he felt her hand on his. He turned his head to look at her, her eyes evidently pleading for him to say something...else. He knew what she wanted to hear and this time, he was determined to say it.

He took both of her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. He needed her to know that he meant each and every word that he was about to say.

"Blair...I...love..." he choked slightly as he freed himself of those three binding words.

Blair's eyes grew wide as they became even more desperate now that he was two-thirds of the way there.

"...you," he finished.

Blair broke out into a silly grin and despite his resistance, his smile mirrored her own. After all this time, Chuck Bass had _finally_ said those words to her. This was the happiest moment of her life! She really hoped this wasn't a dream.

"I love you too, Chuck," she whispered as she pulled him towards her.

Their lips found each other as they always did and they began to attack each other violently with their fiery kisses. It had been way too long and this time, it would mean the world to both of them. Their clothes hit the floor and within seconds, Blair was running her hands through his hair as Chuck positioned himself on top of her on the bed. She let out a soft moan as Chuck worked his way down her ivory skin. God. Blair was so wet for him already and he had barely even touched her. Only Chuck Bass could do this to her.

"I love you so fucking much Blair," he said as he slipped his finger inside of her.

Blair closed her eyes and relished in the feel of his finger pumping in and out of her. She moved her hips against his finger, allowing herself to follow its rhythm. He quickened his pace as Blair grasped onto the sheets for dear life. She couldn't wait to feel him inside of her. Only _he_ could fill her like no one else could.

"Chuck!" she screamed as her orgasm riveted every inch of her body.

She continued to pant as Chuck licked her clean and kissed his way back to her mouth. If he had _any_ skill, it was that he knew _exactly_ how to satisfy Blair Waldorf. He was made for her as she was made for him. They were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. All of a sudden, he remembered the necklace. He had almost forgotten all about that!

"Enough of this Bass. I want you inside me. Now!" she demanded, pulling away from their kisses and Chuck from his thoughts.

"Wait Waldorf. There's something I need to give you," he managed to choke out as she had somehow grabbed a hold of his swollen dick and positioned him at her entrance.

Blair looked at him intently as she continued to stroke him forcing Chuck to bite back a curse.

"Now, baby? I can think of more pressing matters," she teased, grazing his tip against her wet mound.

God. She was so wet for him. Chuck restrained himself from ramming into her right then and there. He had to do this now. It was important to him.

"No, Waldorf. I have to give it to you now," he insisted.

Blair could hear the seriousness in his voice and let go of him, frustrated with the interruption. This had _better_ be the best present ever if he had put off sex with her. Chuck groaned at the lost of contact. He regretted this already. He reached over to the side of his bed, grabbed his pants, and took out the velvet box. Blair took it from his hands and opened it to reveal the most stunning necklace she had ever seen.

"It's beautiful Chuck," she gasped, forgetting momentarily that they had been prepared to have hot sex.

Truthfully, he had momentarily forgotten that fact as well as he witnessed her reaction to his gift. It was exactly the kind of reaction he was hoping for. He took the necklace from the box and clasped it around her neck. The heart-shaped pendant glistened as the tiny lamp on her side table allowed it to capture its light.

"Read the inscription," Chuck murmured into her ear.

Blair turned the pendant over and her eyes glistened with tears as she read the encrypted words.

_**I will always love you. You are my one and only. – C**_

Chuck gulped not knowing what to do. He knew she was weeping because she was happy...or at least he hoped so.

"Blair, I..." he stuttered as he reached out to wipe her tears.

Blair immediately turned her head in response to his touch and kissed him hard, pouring all her love for him into that one kiss. She nipped gently at his earlobe and whispered, "Chuck, I will always love you too. Now, where were we?"

Chuck needed no other invitation and slipped himself inside her without hesitation. Blair cried out his name in ecstasy as he pulled in and out of her, gaining speed all the while. He loved hearing her scream his name. God. He loved Blair Waldorf. He fucking loved her so much. They moved in rhythm to one another. Never had anyone fit his body so well. They were made for each other. They were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. With that thought in mind, he felt her release and quickly joined her thereafter, collapsing on top of her as they both struggled to level their ragged breathing. He rolled off of her and turned to look at her. The look in her eyes made his heart do somersaults against his ribcage. If _this_ was what it was like to be in love, he would have signed up for this a long time ago. She snuggled up against him and he held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. No. Blair Waldorf _was_ the most precious thing in the world.

* * *

Chuck woke to the smell of breakfast on the side table and a large pillow under his arm. He smiled. He didn't remember how many times they had made love last night or how long they had drifted off to sleep in between each session, but it had been enough to cause them both to pass out permanently with exhaustion. Only Blair Waldorf could ever wear him out like this. He sat up and reached for the breakfast tray. It was then that he spotted his scarf lying beside him on the bed. He could have sworn he hadn't worn it at all yesterday. He must have left it here from before and forgotten about it. He threw the scarf aside and reached for a slice of toast when he noticed that a note was attached to the plate.

_**I went in to rehearse for the play. I promise not to kiss Dan. I love you so much. Did you find your gift? – B**_

Gift? What gift? He quickly scanned the room, growing impatient by the second until his eyes fell on a tiny golden glint on his scarf. He picked it up slightly afraid that this was all a dream. Blair Waldorf had given him her heart. He knew how seriously she took this pin and it was _his_. He would never take this scarf off for as long as he lived. He skipped breakfast and got dressed, slipping the scarf around his neck. So what if it was hardly chilly outside? He was going to _strut_ into that rehearsal hall. He was going to _give_ her a breath-stealing kiss and then he would make sure that everyone saw _her_ pin on _his_ scarf. He would show the world that he belonged to Blair, that Blair belonged to him, and that _nothing_ would ever tear them apart.


End file.
